Protective or hazardous duty garments are widely used in various industries to protect the wearer from various hazardous conditions, such as heat, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. The protective garments should conform to the height of the wearer. In particular, the protective garment should be long enough to ensure complete protection to the wearer, but should not be so long as to present a tripping hazard, provide a “catch” point for equipment, drag on the floor such that it can absorb materials located on the floor, etc. Additionally if the garment is too long the crotch of the garment may be too low which can impede the climbing and walking of the wearer and present durability issues.
Furthermore, a single protective garment may be desired to be worn by wearers of various sizes. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective garment that is height adjustable, and which has a height that can be quickly and easily adjusted.